The Center for Global Health (CGH) supports NCI's goal to advance global cancer research, build expertise, and leverage resources across nations to address the challenges of cancer and reduce cancer deaths worldwide. Enabling the open exchange of scientific knowledge is a critical goal in the fight against cancer. To enable this scientific dialogue, the contractor supports the discussions through arrangements for meetings and scientific exchange (travel of non-USG) for the meetings. They provide logistical support for the documentation that is shared during the dialogues. The contractor also provides logistical support for individual training activities that involve bringing an individual trainee, who may be from the U.S. or any other country, to the site of his/her training experience either inside the U.S. or in another country. Some technical knowledge for the work of the CGH is provided through expert advisors, as relevant to CGH?s mission. The Contractor also supports the development, conduct and reporting of outcomes (e.g., presentations, reports, manuscripts) of program evaluations, on an as-needed basis, and at a rapid response pace. The Contractor coordinates with the COR, CGH Leadership, and evaluation staff to provide support for evaluation tasks. The contractor provides data support to compile, analyze, and prepare written reports on global health grant portfolios. CGH produces a variety of documents and publications each year, targeted at various audiences (most frequently Congress, advocates, scientists, NCI leadership and the American and global publics). The Contractor provides additional scientific and technical writing support for NCI-prepared documents, NCI publications, and CGH Web site content.